


The Scheme

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Aeduan doesn't know what's coming for him, Chapter 4.5, F/F, F/M, I'm freaking crazy, Iseult is clueless, Leopold Stix Vivia and Lev form a plan, Muahahahahahah, Mwahahahah, mwahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Leopold, Stix, Vivia, and Lev form a plan to learn more about Iseult's date, Aeduan.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi, Vivia Nihar/Stacia "Stix" Sotar
Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> This should be the last chapter I write tonight. I might post more tomorrow, though.

As soon as everyone leaves Iseult and Safi’s place, Leopold, Stix, Vivia, and Lev meet outside Vivia and Stix’s door. 

They all know exactly why they’re here.

Iseult had a date and it was the four of them’s job to investigate further. They hadn’t gotten many details on who her date was, but they knew enough. It was time to internet stalk and plan.

Iseult would disapprove, but, whether she liked it or not, her and Leopold were really good friends. And he cared about her. 

Vivia opens the door and they all crowd onto the bed in the room they share. There are two bedrooms, but what’s the point when they are in a relationship?

Stix is the first to speak, “I’ll look up the place and Vivia can find the Instagram of the place. Leopold will find his personal account, if he has one. Lev. Start thinking of your plan.”

They all nodded in agreement, and soon enough, Stix announced, “The name of the place is ‘Magnificent Arrangements’ and the Instagram is ‘@MagnificentArrangements’ capital ‘M’ capital ‘A’”

Vivia gets started on looking for it and finds his personal, “His personal is ‘@AeduandetAmalej’ I think he’s Nomatsi.”

Leopold types in the @ and he’s the only option that shows up. It’s not a locked account. Good. He scrolls through some of the most recent photos. Pictures of two small girls. He looks in the captions and finds out that the girls are his sisters. 

Further down are some ‘Fun Facts About Flowers’ posts. And further than that are posts about awareness of fires and abusive households. 

Leopold doesn't think he’s a bad guy. He doesn’t seem like it. But more research has to be done. He needs to do his own investigation.

Lev bursts out, “I have the plan!”

Everyone turns their attention to her and she starts, “Tomorrow, Leopold, you’ll go into his shop and buy an arrangement. Tell him it’s for Iseult and make sure the note says, “A beautiful display for a beautiful woman.’ From what we’ve learned he’s not a bad guy. But, you’ll be able to make your own decision when you go in tomorrow. If he’s terrible, then it will let him know to back the hell of Iseult and if he’s not it’ll make him a little jealous.”

They all smiled and said their goodbyes. Tomorrow, he would move forward with the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
